Peristalsis within a gastro-intestinal (GI) tract transports swallowed food and aids in digestion and eventual evacuation. Peristalsis may result in pressure waves or contractions moving along the GI tract, thereby resulting in motility of a bolus or other object within the GI tract. The bolus may include an in-vivo imaging device able to acquire and transmit images of, for example, the GI tract while the in-vivo imaging device passes through the GI lumen.
Certain pathological conditions may alter the normal motility within the GI tract. Lower than average motility may be caused by, for example, an obstruction, a blockage, or other pathological condition. Motility disorders may be caused by, for example, nervous disorders, and may not necessarily be easily visible. For example, intestinal disorders such as irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) have been linked to irregular contraction rates. For example, faster than average colon contractions rates are common in people with diarrhea-predominant IBS (IBS-D) and slower than average colon contractions rates are common in people with constipation-predominant IBS (IBS-C). Accordingly, a patient's contraction rate may be useful in diagnosing such intestinal disorders.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or aspect ratio of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements throughout the serial views.